


Love of A Killer

by NefasSegador



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Hero, F/M, Gentleman, Murder, Physical Abuse, Serial Killer, near rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefasSegador/pseuds/NefasSegador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the act of evil? To kill a man, to make them choke on their blood? And what are considered acts of heroes? Helping those who are in pain, in fear, or being attacked? What is a gentleman? A man who helps those who aren't helped, or a man who kills those who attacks the helpless? What if you have met someone who is both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of A Killer

"Hey, wanna come with me?" Was the phrase that changed my life, and not in a good way. I would always remember the man who said that to me by me. What... What he and his friend did will always stay with me.

Leading me to an upstairs part of a bar, I was too drunk to say no at first or notice how his "friend" had locked the door behind us. The kiss only intoxicated me more, then came his rough hands. However for me, it was too late. His friend had come behind me and tied my arms, his hands reaching for the clasp of my belt. I didn't want this, I didn't want to lose it tonight.

Screaming I tried to get away from them, but the first one back handed me into the wall. There was a window there that I tried to pound against but the second pulled me back by my shirt, and ripped it in half. A snip was heard before I felt my bra and jeans were cut from my body. After that he threw me onto the floor and began to unbuckle his belt. His friend already had his zipper down and grabbed my head. I screamed again before he shoved it in. A hand to my throat, and another on my breasts kept me from screaming out. A hand was reaching for my only shred of dignity left, I felt dread full me as I tried to close my eyes.

That's when a guardian angel appeared. The door that had once been locked, now lay open. Smashed open, it hung by its hinges while the person, a man, who smashed through it stood in front of the room. I'll never forget what the second man said that caused the guardian angel to snap.

"Want to join?" It was at that moment I noticed how the man's fist were curled. I remembered how the tears formed in my eyes and my choked screams caused his body to shake. I couldn't see his face, but I heard the sharp exhale of anger.

His first hit, a punch, had been delivered to the one who had my head. Knocking him away, my guardian angel had turned back to other man. The other man had swung his fist towards him, but my angel didn't move. Instead a black flash of metal was seen before the other man's arm had three red slashes on his arm. Crying out in pain, the man had tried to throw another punch only for my angel to cut that arm as well. This time several more, at least ten, red slashes appeared through his clothes before my angel stabbed the man three times in the stomach.

I still lay paralyzed in fear as the shadow of the first man rose. It was then I saw the chair the man held in his hands before he smashed against my angel. My angel cried out in pain and dropped his knife as the chair broke against his back. Turning, he sent a kick to the man. His heel colliding with the man's nose, breaking it. The man wheeled back in pain my angel leapt upon him, another knife being jabbed into his chest as he pulled his face close to the other man's. The blade of the knife kept on moving down his chest, almost tearing through his body.

"Do you like hurting woman? Does it make you feel powerful? Does it!" He shouted. His voice gravely and held a tone of strong anger. He didn't get a response as he arched his back in pain as the second man had thrown my angel's first knife and it impales itself in his back. He stumbled back as he had reached for the blade and pulled it out. Blood gushed from his wound for a second before he stood straighter and held both knives in his hands. The light reflecting the red substance on the blades.

Holding his two knives in each hand, my angel began to walk over to the other man, who was using a table for support. The man had cuts and gouges in his flesh that he tried to stop. I could watch as my angel had simply kicked the other man in the chest, and sent his crashing through a wall, and sent the man flying into the bar room. Everyone screamed as the man's body landed unceremoniously on the barkeep's table. 

Putting his blades away, my angel grabbed the first man by his shirt and slit his throat slowly. Holding him up for a moment, he snarled as he threw out of the room like his friend. I couldn't see where he landed, but I heard the impact. Blinking my eyes to try and get the tears out, I noticed the shadow of my angel kneel before me. I couldn't meet his eyes, but I felt something be give to me. A long white button up shirt.

"Hey. Are you okay?" My angel said softly, the gravely voice from before gone as I heard a tender tone. I still couldn't look at him, but I nodded my head. I felt a hand reach for the bruise on my face, and I flinched back. I had felt cold leather touch the bruise where the bruises from when the man slapped me. He pulled his hand away, almost lovingly, before he stood up again. Before I knew it, I was held in his arms. My legs dangling over the side as put on, what I later found to be his, the shirt to cover me before carrying me down the stairs and into the bar. I hid my face into his chest, shame and fear my reasoning. I couldn't face my friends after being touched by those men. I couldn't face anyone. However my angel just kept walking down the stairs until he stopped at the base.

"Freeze, and drop the girl!" A voice shouted out. My angel just stood still before gently depositing me on the base of the stairs. Then a rush of blue surrounded my angel as I tried to tell them to let him go. At how he saved me, and they should be going after the other men. However I felt another hand gently grab my arm and lead me away. Sitting me at a table and asking me questions.

It would be a few days later that I would find out the name of my violators. Then how I choose them from a line up of men. Then I found out my guardian angel's name. My guardian angel's name was John Doe, better known as Gentleman John. A name given as how he has always left a single handkerchief with the initials G.J. with every scene he makes. Those scenes, being the bodies of the men he’s killed. Both his name and mine were plastered on the news and paper nation wide. Mine as a rape victim saved by him, but he was labeled as a serial killer of twenty-one other men. Twenty-two now.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm actually going to try and write a piece of writing that I will try to finish. I'm pretty new to the site, but I'd like to hear people's reaction to my start of a story.


End file.
